Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system and, more particularly, relates to an electronic system with an operating system.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, small-sized portable electronic devices are innovated. The portable electronic device becomes popular, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a notebook, a netbook, a tablet computer, and a smart mobile phone.
Applications adapted for an electronic system combining a plurality of portable electronic devices are developed. However, if electronic devices have different operating systems, respectively, the applications cannot be switched between different portable electronic devices.